


save me from oblivion

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	save me from oblivion

There’s a flaw belief inside the heart that says fighting only leads to despair. Fighting leads to exhaustion of the body, of the soul, of everything that keeps a person alive. 

_Fighting for you life shouldn’t be silent, shouldn’t be a constant panic in the back of your head, shouldn’t be a source of being afraid. It should be something you do regardless of the circumstances, something you willingly follow and not just let it be the nature of a person's existence._

Pale fingers clung tightly to the tub, halfway giving in, but he couldn’t let go completely. He was expecting someone, or perhaps even something, his unconscious self kept reminding him. He opened his eyes, watching as small strands of blonde hair floated in the water he was submerged in. The water was still warm, which reminded him he hadn’t been in there for too long. Why was he starting to forget? 

He lifted himself out of the water just as the bathroom door opened and the raven haired man walked in. He had a towel and clothes neatly stacked on top of each, “Yuri, you need to wake up- time’s running out.” 

_Otabek Altin_. Yuri ignored his words, instead focusing on the way he moved around and looked at him- he was worried. Yuri hummed, closing his eyes and reclining back against the tub. He felt like nothing really mattered but he couldn’t just push it away. “Time isn’t real, Otabek.” He said, unable to believe his own words. He just wanted to forget. 

-  
Yuri’s alarm woke him up again, he kept hitting snooze, there was no way he was going to be out of bed before 9 am, especially on a Saturday. He didn’t have a choice though, he was cold and he wanted to stop having that stupid dream about the bathtub and about that man. _Otabek, why don’t you leave me alone._

It had been months since Otabek disappeared but Yuri’s subconscious wouldn’t understand that he wasn’t coming back. The statistics proved it all. Yuri understood, he clearly knew Otabek was gone for good. Maybe he ran away, maybe he was dead. Yuri didn’t care. At all. 

_Keep telling yourself that, maybe you’ll start believing it._

The blonde sighed loudly, stretching his arm until his fingers grazed his phone placed on the nightstand. He grabbed it, unlocking it and hastily opening the twitter app. It was an addiction, he was well aware but where else was he supposed to get his daily news from? 

He scrolled down his timeline, ignoring most of the tweets, it’s not like he could read them anyways. His vision was still blurry from sleep. There was something that caught his attention- it was Otabek’s name, of course it was. He stopped scrolling and read the tweet carefully. 

_@otabek_altin  
It’s been a year since Otabek disappeared. I still have hope he’s out there, alive and well. I remember you everyday. I miss you bro_. 

A year. Time really does fly by, even so when the mind is somewhere else. Perhaps he could’ve done something, to save all the numbness in his body and soul. Maybe if he tried hard enough, Otabek would still be here. He can’t change the past though. 

Fighting only leads to despair, and Yuri was tired of doing it.


End file.
